A data card is a USB data card supporting plug and play, and applicable to wireless network access. With the development of the 3G communications technology and the increase of 3G network users, the data card is applied in the market more and more widely. Neither of the first and second generation data cards supports plug and play in LINUX and MAC operating systems. A third generation data card product adopts a driverless green HOST-LESS solution, so that the feature of plug and play is supported on a same data card for three operating systems, WINDOWS, MAC, and LINUX. By adopting the HOST-LESS solution, a driver and a daemon do not need to be installed at a host side, and a default driver in an operating system may be used to well satisfy feature requirements of compatibility, being driverless green, and stability.
However, in some processes of using the data card, due to anti-virus software, system protection software or another factor, an abnormality may occur on the communication between the data card and the host, causing that the data card can no longer be used. In this case, even if the data card is plugged out and plugged in again or the computer is restarted, the data card still cannot be restored to the normal use, and restoration is able to be implemented only by reinstalling the operating system, so the repair process is extremely complex and takes a long time.